Don't Leave
by xXxButterfly
Summary: One-shot. Kurama's leaving to the Makai again, and this time he may not come back. His childhood friend Maemi has grown strong feelings for "Shuichi". Scared she may not get the opportunity again, she attempts to gain the courage to confess her feelings.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

**A/N**: I hope you all enjoy it. Please review!

**Don't Leave**

_One-shot_

**H**is laughter made her heart flutter and sink at the same time as they strolled through the park. They weren't on a date, not really. They had merely bumped into one another on sheer coincidence. She was thankful though. She was waiting for an opportunity to spend some time with him.

She had a growing suspicion that he was going to leave again, but this time, the chances of him coming back were slim. She smiled nonetheless, but it didn't reach her eyes, it rarely did. She was always picked on for appearing so serious. Her peers told her it was because she had a heart of ice.

She lowered her gaze to the pavement at that thought, and began fiddling with her necklace absently. She only had a handful of friends, but they were wonderful, and they didn't think she had a heart of ice.

"Is something wrong, Maemi?" The humor left his eyes then, and he immediately stopped walking.

She stopped as well, and raised her sapphire eyes to meet his emerald ones once more. Her heart soared. He was one of those friends. Shuichi, that is. But he was different from the others. She had grown strong feelings for him over the years, and she was afraid of losing him.

She didn't answer immediately. An empty park bench caught her eye, and she made her way towards it and sat down. Kurama, or Shuichi as she knows him, followed in suite.

"You're leaving again, aren't you?" She asked softly.

His eyes widened slightly, before softening. He knew she would find out eventually. He never could hide anything from her.

The silence hung heavy in the air as he prepared an appropriate statement. After all, he couldn't tell her the truth. Regardless of how much he wanted to. She could never know that he was really Yoko Kurama, a fox demon straight from the Makai, who worked for Koenma, Prince of the Spirit World, and fought demons. However, he felt that if he could trust anyone with the truth it was Maemi. If there was anybody he _wanted_ to confess to, it was her.

"Yes. My aunt has fallen ill, and my mother wishes to visit her. Unfortunately, she lives in Osaka." He said.

Maemi paused, perhaps to consider the idea. Then she smiled, shutting her eyes

"I don't believe you," she mumbled unintentionally.

"Maemi," Kurama began.

"It's okay," she sighed, brushing a strand of her ebony hair behind her ear, "you don't have to explain to me."

Silence filled the atmosphere once more, and Maemi shifted uncomfortably. She shouldn't have said that, she realized. She didn't want him to remember her as a cruel individual who doubted him. She wasn't sure if she could live with herself if he did.

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

"I shouldn't have said that. It wasn't right." She said.

He reached for her hand then, and she froze under his touch, unsure of how to react. She found herself staring at him with wide eyes, and she could feel a blush warming her cheeks. Kurama just stared back at her, a smile gracing his lips. His skin was so warm and soft against hers. Just as she imagined it would be.

"Don't apologize. It's fine." He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze as emphasis.

"But I doubted you. That wasn't right. I wasn't being a good friend, and besides, I know you wouldn't lie to me," she said immediately.

His eyes saddened at the last part of her statement. Of course he had lied to her, he had lied to everyone. He turned his attention to the scenery as he withdrew his hand. Her fingers twitched and she caught her hand from reaching for his.

"I'm sorry, I seemed to have upset you again." She apologized once more.

"No," he shook his head, "you haven't done anything wrong, I assure you."

"So then what is it? You know you can talk to me about anything." She assured him.

_Let me help you_, she begged mentally.

He shook his head. "I can't tell you, not this," he admitted, "I hope you understand."

She merely nodded, and he smiled at her once more. She returned his smile.

He glanced around and chuckled, running a hand through his scarlet hair. "Well it seems we've lost track of time. It's late, I'll walk you home."

"Sure, I'd like that." She chuckled as well.

They pushed themselves off the bench and began walking towards the exit. Maemi's hand brushed against his unintentionally and she quickly brought her hand to her chest. "I-I'm sorry," she stuttered, blushing furiously.

He chuckled at her reaction. "It's fine," he assured her.

She lived down the block from the park, and they arrived quickly, too quickly.

"Thanks for walking me home," She smiled.

"I hope you have a safe trip and that your aunt gets well." She quickly added.

"Maemi, I have a confession to make," Kurama said quickly, not allowing himself the opportunity to hesitate and give himself a reason not to tell her.

Maemi waited, urging him to continue.

"I'm not going to visit my sick aunt. But I can't tell you the real reason why I'm leaving." He said.

Maemi swallowed before asking, "Will you come back?"

"I don't know," he answered truthfully. He was leaving to the Makai once gain to fight in the first Demon World Tournament that would decide the ruler of the Makai. He realized that he would be going up extremely strong opponents. There was no real assurance that he would survive. There never was, and he didn't want to give her false hope.

"O-oh," was all she managed to say.

"I just wanted you to know the truth." He explained.

"Thank you, that means a lot," she smiled and he smiled as well.

"Goodbye Maemi." There was something in the way that he bid farewell that made it sound permanent. Like there was really no chance he would come back.

He turned on his heel and began making his way home. She opened her mouth to speak, but the words caught in her throat. She turned towards her front door and pulled her house key from her pocket. Her hands shook as she reached for the door. She paused, and turned, pressing her back against the door. She remained there, frozen for a few minutes before she allowed herself to fall, her thoughts swarming.

What if he really wasn't coming back? Was this really how she wanted to bid farewell? Should she tell him how she feels before he left? Would it matter? Would it make a difference? Was she just going to make a fool of herself if she did confess? Should she just let him go on his way, oblivious?

No. She didn't feel it was right to let him go. Even if he didn't return her feelings, she wanted him to know how much he meant to her. She wanted him to know that she would miss him, and to thank him, for being her friend when others wouldn't. She glanced around, and decided that she had given him at least a ten minute start.

She shoved her key back in her pocket and sprinted in the direction he left. She couldn't see him anymore, but she knew the route he was taking to head home. Her heart pounded furiously in her chest. She was really going to do it. She was finally going to tell him how she felt.

She turned left when she reached the end of the block. After sprinting a mere block, she began to slow. She wasn't very athletic, and she found it difficult to maintain her initial speed. She skid to a stop, and caught her breathe. She had to keep going, she told herself. She had to.

She took off once more. She estimated that he was just another block and a half away. Butterflies fluttered nervously in her stomach as she continued forward, closing the distance. She saw the faint outline of his figure in the distance.

"Shuichi!" She called to him.

He stopped in his tracks and turned to face her. She crashed into him, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist.

"Wait!" She breathed, burying her face in his chest.

"Maemi!" He exclaimed, obviously shocked. He placed his hands on her shoulders, and pulled her away from him gently. Or, at the very least, he tried to. She merely tightened her grip around his waist.

"I need to tell you something," she breathed, her face still buried in his chest.

"I-I," she stuttered, raising her head to meet his curious gaze. When their eyes met, she quickly averted her gaze, embarrassed.

_Say it, stop hesitating_.

She inhaled a shaky breath, and gathered the strength to meet his deep emerald eyes.

"What is it Maemi?" He asked gently, pushing strands of her ebony hair out of her face and behind her ear.

"I've grown feelings for you over the years Shuichi, strong feelings. I-I…I want to be more than friends. I want to get to know you better. I want to know what makes you smile, what makes you sad, what irritates you, and I want you to get to know me." She finally confessed, and removed her hands from his waist.

Kurama's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to speak but she quickly said, "I just wanted you to know how I felt before you left. The way you made it seem, I realized I may never get another chance to tell you. I know you may not feel the same. But that's fine! But, please don't let this get in the way of our friendship. I-"

"Maemi," He cut her off, chuckling, the corners of his lips turning up in a soft smile.

Maemi bit the corner of her lower lip. Her heart raced, and she could feel the heavy blush heating her face.

"Maemi." He said her name tenderly once more.

He dropped his hand to her waist while the other tangled itself within her ebony tresses. He pulled her closer and she laid her hands on his chest. He leaned in towards her with exaggerated slowness so that, if she wished to, she could stop him. Her heart raced faster and faster as he inched closer. Butterflies fluttered furiously in the pit of her stomach. She swallowed hard, her sapphire eyes never leaving his emerald ones.

"Thank you," he said.

His lips brushed against hers, and she felt her knees weaken and she feared she was going to fall. Kurama merely tightened his grip around her waist, assuring her that he would let no such thing happen. His lips were warm and soft as they moved gently on hers. Her heart soared.

They broke away from one another, and Maemi found herself being pulled into an embrace. Kurama rested his chin atop her head. She felt safe in his arms, and she wished so desperately that he didn't have to leave.

As if sensing her discomfort he said, "I'll come back to you. And when I do, I'll tell you everything."

"Promise?" She asked.

He pulled away from the embrace. He reached for her hand and brought it to his lips. "I promise."

She couldn't help but smile at him and he returned her smile. She thought back to her classmates, and how they always taunted her by saying she had a heart of ice.

_Well_, she thought, _if I do have a heart of ice. Then Shuichi's the only one who can melt it_.

She found herself leaning towards him, rising on her tip toes before kissing him shyly. He returned her kiss eagerly and she smiled, enjoying the feel of Kurama's lips on hers. They broke away once more and she sighed softly.

"Thank you, Shuichi." She reached for his face. He turned his head and kissed her palm.

"Call me Kurama." He said.

Her brows furrowed, and he smiled reassuringly at her.

"I'll explain it all when I come back." He reminded her.

"Will you wait for me?" He asked, his emerald eyes gazing deeply into her sapphire ones.

She merely smiled, "I'll wait for you, Kurama. I promise."


End file.
